


cool. kiss me?

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Well they are, and its a regretful decision, at the end they get together tho, did i mention they were in school?, geoff gets high, im so bad at tagging things, its ok!, look at my boys, mentions of weed, nick gave him an edible, they go to wendy's because geoff can't handle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: geoff gets agitated with awsten, goes and sits with nick, gets an edible and then wants to skip the rest of school





	cool. kiss me?

they were best friends, best friends until the end. but of course, there was always the catch; geoff had a certain kind of romantic attraction towards awsten.

no, they weren't 'i want to fuck him' attractions, they were 'i really wouldn't mind holding his hand and falling asleep on his bed' attractions.

even though they were close enough to share clothes and even phones, geoff wouldn't dare ever ask to hold awsten's hand in a time of need. even when geoff did hug awsten and it lasted for longer than 10 seconds, awsten was completely clueless to how tight geoff held him and how much he wished the blue-haired boy would never let go.

now sat at lunch, awsten was across from geoff and he kept winking while flicking pieces of paper at him. for some reason, it was making geoff's face turn the color of a tomato. it wasn't even intimate, it was just awsten being annoying as per usual. jawn, zakk, otto, and oliver were all wrapped up in their own worlds and conversations to see this happen.

geoff grew agitated with the paper pellets hitting his face every two seconds but he couldn't yell, or even raise his voice at awsten so he sat through the growing annoyance.

when the paper got too much, the brunette left his seat without another word and sat down with some kids he remembered from math class two years prior. he hadn't talked to them since that one class, but their table would have to make due.

"hi," geoff said to the guys, nick, and westen, trying to start a conversation with them. all geoff can remember is that nick is a stoner with the bad, constant tendency to skip class and westen was the only source that's helping him graduate.

"hey, i'm assuming you want to buy some bud?" nick asked as he rummaged through the mess he called his backpack. westen hit his upper arm and shook his head to signal no.

"uh... no thank you, maybe next time?" he replied, his tone questioning. he had never smoked pot before, but now was not the perfect time for that.

"you seemed stressed with that boy-toy of yours, whatever his name is..." he had started but geoff was quick to cut him off.

"we're not dating and he's not my boy-toy. his name is awsten."

nick rolled his eyes, "okay, fine. you seemed stressed with your friend awsten over there... this will calm you right the fuck down." nick replied before he held up a bag that contained two brownies and what seemingly looked like a truffle. they looked trustworthy, but anything from nick was supposedly bad. rumors got around quick at their school.

geoff examined the bag with his eyes, watching as westen rubbed at his temples instead of stopping nick from making a deal with geoff in the middle of the lunchroom. after a few minutes of contemplation, he sighed.

"fine, but do i have to pay?" he asked. that made nick laugh and shake his head.

"no, this one is in the house. don't tell people, though, they'll want their money back." nick pulled a cookie out of the bag and handed it to geoff with ease, not thinking of any of the negative effects it might have on someone who's never experienced a high. 

"so i just... eat it and i'll feel better?"

"yep," nick popped his p, "it was made with durban poison, sativa. it'll make things fun." 

nick knew for a fact that sativa wasn't the calming and relaxing strain. indica was. satvia was going to make him more energized and creative, not calm down and release the stress he might have been dealing with. he had given geoff the wrong one, but once he was eating it, it was too late. there was no way he'd be any calmer now.

geoff nodded while breaking off pieces of the cookie and eating them slowly. it was a surprise that awsten didn't come and get him before he was offered any form of marijuana. maybe he didn't care and knew he'd come back, or maybe he was just too lazy to get up from the table and walk over ten feet. 

after he finished the cookie, he looked back to nick and shrugged, "i don't feel anything. should i be feeling something?"

nick shakes his head, "it'll take a sec, you'll feel something sooner or later. don't worry. you can go back to awsten now, you'll be fine."

geoff got up from his seat after thanking nick and walking back to his original table. westen let out a sigh once geoff was gone and he glanced towards nick.

"did you really just give the poor kid an edible?" there was an evident disappointment in his voice, but nick didn't seem to care. he was used to it by now.

"hey, leave me alone. he'll be fine." nick scoffed.

"okay," westen sighed. "whatever you say."

no one really noticed that he was gone, not even awsten. that was different. he took a seat and pulled his backpack into his lap, resting his chin on the table. he still wasn't feeling any different. maybe the cookie wasn't even laced and nick was just fucking with him. then again, nick was very serious when it came to his pot.

when the bell signaled lunch was over, geoff waited for awsten to get up. they had the next two classes together, a perfect time for geoff to get fucked over by a cookie he probably shouldn't have eaten, especially not at the moment. the walk to their upstairs classroom was more heightened than it usually was, and geoff had a firm grip on awsten's bag as he managed the stairs. he was really trying his hardest.

walking through the doors to the very colorful classroom was a total mindfuck for geoff, he had to brace himself before going in any farther. he still had his hold on awsten's bag so when the brunette stopped, awsten was pulled back with him.

"geoff- what the fuck?" awsten said, turning around and pulling his bag out of his friend's hand.

"have you ever... realized how colorful this room is? how many buckets of paint did this take to cover?" geoff asked cautiously, stepping around lightly until he got to his desk, which was luckily in the back.

awsten paused and shook his head, "i don't know or care," he finally landed.

geoff pushed back the thoughts in his head. the questions he had seemed to be flashing through his head at lightning speed. every second there was a new thought in his head that made him question how strong the edible was. maybe this was why people don't trust nick.

the rest of class was spent doodling on paper and asking awsten questions about the moon landing. he was now feeling the effects of what he had eaten and he didn't regret it at the time. his pupils were definitely dilated and his eyes were bloodshot. it wasn't the smoke that made them that way.

"hey, awsten... if babies are in the womb for nine months, why aren't they nine months old when they're born?" geoff asked quietly while kids worked on their math pages.

awsten started a word but then stopped, letting out a sigh, "geoff, this is math. do your page or it's homework."

"okay... but who knew what time it was when the first clock was made?"

awsten was ready to bang his head on the table and tell geoff to shut up. now was not the time for this, especially with graduation happening in less than three months. 

"geoff, please, shut up. you're talking like you're high."

"it's 'cause i am dummy."

awsten paused and set his pencil down on his desk before craning his head to look at geoff. he was just now seeing what had happened to his eyes. "oh my god, geoff. who?"

"nick anderson, stoner kid with the smart boyfriend."

"of course," he muttered, "you better keep this on the down-low geoff, or something is going to go wrong."

geoff just shrugged, "want to skip next period? i want wendy's." he asked, totally disregarding what awsten had just said to him. their next period wasn't too important, it was one of those glasses they needed to take to pass. it's not like they learned too much. 

awsten let out a small huff, "geoff, we can't just leave. we have two more class periods. can it wait?" he asks and geoff shakes his head.

"no. please, aws. i will give you gas money to drive me. a blowjob?"

awsten choked on his gum, "geoff, no- what the fuck?" he shook his head, "fine, whatever, i'll give you the ride to wendy's but then i'm taking you home." 

geoff grinned and threw his arms around awsten before pulling him into a tight hug, "you're the best, i love you so much." 

awsten gave him one of those half smiles when he looks suicidal but he also looks happy, "yeah. i love you too."

as soon as that class was over, geoff was packing up his stuff and waiting for awsten to turn in their worksheets so they could sneak out with the seniors that had classes in the annex. it was simple but who knows how it would work out with geoff in the state he was in. the walk down the stairs was probably the most difficult part of this and then getting him across to the student parking lot. luckily, awsten parked closer than usual today. 

"geoff, my car is right there. you can make it." awsten supported him as they quickly dashed across the pavement. geoff clambered into the front seat while awsten started the car. seatbelts were something geoff wasn't thinking about, so by the time awsten was pulling out of the back parking lot, he was laid across the seat and center console. 

"you can't lay like that, can you please sit up? we'll be there in ten minutes." 

reluctantly, the brunette sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. the drive to the restaurant was silent for the most part. every other minute, geoff would try turning on the radio but awsten would turn it off right afterward. then he would whine to try and protest, but it never worked so he ended up giving up. 

pulling into the parking lot, geoff smiled like an idiot. he was too excited to be getting wendy's and then going home right afterward. going through the driveway would be a hassle, but going inside would be even harder. awsten choose the latter anyways. walking inside was the easiest part of this whole trip. 

awsten got out of the car first and then went around to geoff's side to assist him out of the car so he didn't walk off to the nearest dog or human. he held his tightly as they walked to the doors of the wendy's. luckily no cared when people skipped school because their town was large and it was hard to tell who was in and out of school. geoff was murmuring things into awsten's ear, hot air blowing onto him, making his skin tingle.

"okay geoff. what do you want? i'll order while you take a seat." awsten asked once they were through the door and walking past booths. 

"hmm... fries, and a frosty... oh! and chicken nuggets. yeah. that's it." geoff nodded contently as he was slid into a back corner booth.

"alright. don't move, stay right here."

while awsten was up ordering for geoff, he was sat in the booth playing with the items on the table. at the time it took awsten to place an order, geoff had opened four packets of salt and poured them onto the table. and this is why you don't take your kids, or high best friends, into restaurants. 

awsten came back five minutes later with a bag of food, a somewhat pleasant smile on his face. but that all dropped when he saw the lines of salt on the table that very obviously resembled cocaine. he just sighed and set down the bag in front of geoff before wiping away the salt, making geoff frown.

"salt isn't for tables, now c'mon, we're eating at home." 

geoff let out a groan, probably at the fact awsten swept away his salt art, "my house or your house?"

"mine. what do you call home?"

"your house..." 

"exactly."

geoff nodded and awsten grabbed their bag of food before they began walking back out the doors and getting into awsten's car again. the trip back to awsten's house wasn't as bad as someone would expect if both boys were honest.

geoff just sat there and stared out the window, still a bit upset that awsten had ruined his salt art back in wendy's. 

"are you okay?" awsten asked hesitantly.

"i was doing okay... then you ruined my salt art."

awsten just rolled his eyes before going on a mini-rant, "you started this whole thing, now it's just falling like dominoes. you got the edible from nick, you ate it and freak out. now we're sitting in a wendy's parking lot while you complain. now, we're going home and you're going to pretend to be sick because if my mom is home and catches you under the influence, you ass is toast and she'll ground you."

he was speaking a million words per minute and geoff had only caught a few words, but he wasn't too stressed about it. geoff nodded anyways before rolling his head to the side so he was able to see awsten.

"cool... kiss me?" geoff asked bluntly, feeling lightheaded once again.

"no. that's the drugs talking."

geoff snorted, "it ain't even a drug, you just don't want to kiss me."

awsten gave him a look before starting the car. he just shook his head. they were best friends and there was no way awsten was going to share a kiss with geoff in a parking lot of the local wendy's.

"lameo... kiss me later?"

"no geoff."

no wasn't the right answer. geoff was going to be very persistent with this idea. every time the car came to a stop light or stop sign, geoff was asking for awsten to kiss him. he had no filter at this point and everything was just the same.

"c'mon awsten, i'll give you $20."

"that's basically prostitution." 

geoff snorted, "it is not. you just don't wanna kiss me." 

awsten was finally giving in and just sighed, "i'll kiss you at home. alright? chill the fuck out, dude."

geoff grinned like an idiot, "heck yes! kissing is cool."

his best friend just rolled his eyes and started moving again, trying to imagine why geoff would want to kiss him this badly. it wasn't like he was the hottest guy at their school. in fact, that was a kid named dorian. everyone wanted to be with dorian.

when awsten pulled into his driveway, he was so glad that his mom wasn't home yet. they had a few to fix geoff and put him to sleep. if he would go to sleep. first, he helped geoff out of the car and into his bedroom, which was located in the basement, before grabbing their food and locking up the car. when he came back, geoff was sprawled across his bed with a snow globe in hand. 

"geoff- wait- how the fuck did you get that down?" awsten asked as he took it back and put it on the shelf.

geoff shrugged it off and rolled over on the bed, pulling up his sheets along with the blanket. awsten sighed and sat down on the edge, pulling the food out of the paper bag and setting it on the side table.

"here is your food, that i so graciously bought for you."

geoff looked at the food and then back to awsten, that stupid smile on his face. awsten knew what he was going to ask before he even spoke.

"what about-"

"alright, god, i'll give you that damned kiss."

geoff smiled excitedly and moved to place a hand on awsten's knee, leaning his upper body closer to his.

awsten was reluctant at first but sighed before leaning in as well.

before either of them could make a snarky comment, their lips were interlocked.and all awsten could think was okay, wow, i should've agreed to this sooner.

it finished as soon as it started though, as awsten pulled away. he slightly regretted stopping so quickly, but he was just in mild shock.

he had just kissed his best friend.

it was slightly awkward, but more so tense silence for a few moments before geoff spoke. "okay, wow."

awsten nodded softly but shrugged it off. "okay, you've gotten your kiss. now will you eat the food i ever-so-politely bought you?"

awsten nearly took a bite of his fry before geoff spoke up.

"uh, no, not until you like, be my boyfriend." geoff responded, what sounded like concern laced in his voice.

awsten nearly choked on his breath, and suddenly he was very glad he didn't start eating that fry.

awsten contemplated it for a moment, thinking all at once yet not at all. "wait, why?"geoff rolled his eyes.

"well, like, dating articles and shit say that you should date your best friend. and you're my best friend. and the ones on snapchat say you should date a good kisser. you check both those options, so i mean why not?" geoff responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"um, yeah okay. sure, geoff. i'll be your boyfriend." awsten said without thinking. "but, wait! are you going to like, remember this when you're sober?"

"i already am sober."

"no, you're not." awsten scolded, shaking his head.

"haha, you're right. you know me so well, boyfriend."


End file.
